1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sleeve-type cartons formed of paperboard, and more particularly to a carton adapted to enclose one or more tapered articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,814,385; 2,840,233; 2,899,049; 2,911,096; 3,035,692; 3,081,928; 3,157,347; 3,163,322; 3,194,476; 3,229,892; 3,270,944; 3,275,218; 3,361,254; 3,381,881; 3,391,781; 3,424,302; 3,478,951; 3,604,614; 3,653,580; 3,999,660; 4,149,636; 4,164,286; 4,200,220; Re. 25,111; Re. 26,339.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclose a sleeve-type carton that is rectangular in cross-section and includes means for positioning the lower portion of a downwardly tapered article packaged therein.